


Seen and Perceived

by avarand



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Found Family, FrostIron - Freeform, Gay centric, M/M, Magic and Science, idk - Freeform, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Tony Stark has always thrived. Even when survival shouldn't have been the outcome. Loki has struggled and fought his own battles and is at a loss. Both have been lied to but together, and with some help, they might just pull through.





	1. Improbable Survivability

**Author's Note:**

> I love starting stories and not knowing what to do with them. So here we go. Again.

The thing nobody knew was that it shouldn’t have worked. Hell, his entire life shouldn’t have worked. Tony Stark had probably done more drugs than Keith Richards by the time he was thirty. He’d been kidnapped at least five times before he was fifteen and had survived every one without any help from Howard “I don’t negotiate with terrorists” Stark. He had survived Howard fucking Stark.

A fucking car battery, no matter who it had been engineered by, should not have worked. Tony should be dead. The pain should have made him pass out and the injury should have insured he never wore up again. It was a thought he reflected on many times during his stay in the Afghan cave. Even Yinsen knew it shouldn’t have worked. Tony should be dead. Dead a thousand times over, really. Between unstable experiments, drugs, unprotected hook ups, and yet more unstable experiments, he should be dead. But here was, a car battery hooked into his viscera, keeping shrapnel at bay from the walls of his heart. 

So he’d worked, forging a suit he couldn’t predict the destiny of with Yinsen’s help. At night when it was somehow unbelievably cold and he couldn’t sleep, Yinsen would tell him stories. About Djinn, powerful beings out in the sands with fierce curiosities and even fiercer intellects. Some humans sought to capture them with iron, a weakness of their kind. Mancle them and make them slaves. Something in the stories spoke to Tony. He would use his manacles as armor. He would not let them cage him.

And so with careful work a prototype was built. Yinsen seemed resigned to die in their cave but Tony refused. Yinsen was the first person to show him decency and humanity in a very long time. To show dignity and compassion to someone owned neither and at their all time low. So when the time came, Iron Man emerged and protected his only ally. When Tony gained consciousness in the desert, he found salvation in the form of SHIELD agents for not just himself, but a very alive Yinsen. Despite the man deviating from their plan in the name of selflessness Tony had rolled them both while firing a very shoddy repulsor blast. Like everything about his life, it shouldn’t have worked, but he wasn’t gonna question this one. 

The first thing he’d done after his cheeseburger and press conference was to make sure that all of Yinsen’s remaining family members got clearance to move to the states. His friend was living happily with his relatives in Florida and frequently sent Tony pictures of his nieces and nephews. 

But that aside, nothing about the car battery or the improved arc reactor should really honestly work. Tony knew he was a genius. It was one thing to not be able to fully explain certain entanglement theories yet. It was another to know that the thing you made with your own hands, terrified you were living on time given by a predatory lender, shouldn’t work but did was another. They physics didn’t add up. He should be dying of palladium poisoning, not walking around his tower and taking calls from SHIELD and Oprah as though nothing but a few millimeters of metal separated his beating heart from exposure to the world. He joked with doctors that he’d never feel a heart attack coming because his chest hurt all the time now. And usually there was that dull ache. But he was alive and there was suddenly so much more to the world. 

He didn’t have to be Howard’s son or legacy or any thing else. He could be different, better. 

So when an alien landed in the desert with nothing but some Ren Fair looking armor and a hammer he apparently couldn’t properly use, he threw himself into work. It was a good distraction as well as fascinating in its own right. He and Pepper had broken thing off and they needed physical space even though she was still the CEO of Stark Industries. As soon as Fury had gotten wind of an alien causing havoc, he’d tried to take him into SHIELD custody. It went badly. 

However Tony of all people had been called in. No Iron Man suit, just a parlay of sorts with Dr. Jane Foster and well...an alien god. By the end he’d convinced Dr. Foster, her charmingly sarcastic intern, and Thor that they’d be safe at his Tower. He couldn’t quite believe he was opening up his home but his gut told him SHIELD wasn’t safe and this way he’d have an alien AND a genius physicist at hand. It would be a non-stop science party. Maybe he was lonely. Okay, he knew he was. But having three non-SHIELD, non-SI people/god around was turning out to be a good thing. 

It was now the second week of living with the unusual trio. Jane and Thor were horrible at flirting with each other, even when Darcy practically set them up in Lady and the Tramp scenarios. They tended to share at least one meal together a day which meant for the first time in...ever Tony was eating regularly. Jane loved her private lab and Darcy seemed to take everything in stride. Though Tony noticed she sometimes got a distant look and would keep quiet, a trait his own instincts recognized from a childhood with Howard. 

Darcy was the only one who would visit his private lab. They’d quip while Black Rebel Motorcycle Club blasted in the background or sometimes she’d bring him food and coffee. And she was the only person besides himself who got along with the ‘bots. Dum-E loved her in his own spastic way. Tony knew there was a reason that a kid would rather hole up in a tower with her boss than be at home or school, but it was up to her to bring it up. Pushing on wounds like that never got you anywhere good. 

And Thor was surprisingly game for being subjected to tests. Especially if Jane was there. Honestly, if the physicist wasn’t smitten with a literal god he’d be trying to get some one on one time with her. Not that Thor wasn’t attractive, but bulky dudes were never Tony’s thing. Slim scientists were a different story. Thor’s stamina, strength, and speed were impressive even without his full powers being in effect. Higher than average for a human professional athlete, for sure. 

And the god was interested in earth science to an extent. Likely Jane’s influence, but still. He suggested that Tony be the guinea pig/baseline to his tests. Tony argued that while he was no slouch, he had never been an athlete and his friend Rhodey would be a much better control for such experiments. But Thor smiled in that ridiculously charming puppy dog way of his and Tony found himself agreeing. Besides, Rhodey was busy with the military or whatever and couldn’t always just drop in. 

It started with the treadmills. Nice and easy paces at first. Tony warned the team early on that the cardiac issues he had from the arc reactor would likely slow him down early, despite the suits taking stamina to pilot. But he did better than expected and by the end both he and Thor were sweating. Combat was different. Without his suit he was as good as dead against a god, even one stripped of power. He managed to counter a few blows and get one or two solid if ineffective hits in, but it was clear he wasn’t enough of a challenge for any results to be documented. Thor didn’t mind in the least and offered to train Tony in combat in exchange for his hospitality. So oddly, Tony Stark who never kept regular hours for anything, found himself keeping a schedule of sorts. 

In the mornings he went over theories about Einstein-Rosen Bridges and clean energy with Jane. In the afternoons he trained until he didn’t think he could sweat anymore with Thor. And most evenings he found himself bantering with Darcy while their other two roommates made doe eyes at each other over dinner. They even had honest to god movie nights. It was so unbelievably domestic and yet Tony found himself...happy. He still had lab binges but alcohol was almost never present for them. After weeks of training he was in the best shape of his life. He had...friends. Ones who weren’t Rhodey and Pepper and he’d never truly imagined that. 

And he kept his new friends safe from the prying eyes of SHIELD. He checked in when required, gave boring information, refused to discuss anything about their personal lives, and sent Fury and his goons on their way when it was time. SHIELD had deemed him a liability and they could lie in that bed. Those creeps even tried to recruit Darcy, who flatly told them she’d rather be homeless than be a nameless spook for a corrupt agency. Tony expressed his pride by ordering her favorite for dinner that night. 

Things were consistently good in Tony’s life for the first time in a very long time. Maybe ever. So of course after months of enjoying his patchwork family, shit hit the fan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something, a giant robot from Asgard, hit New York City. Hit it hard. It was massive and it hit literally, landing hard as military scanners barely registered it. It was chaos and panic and Tony was in his suit before he knew what was happening. 

Thor was already facing the thing, despite his limited abilities. Tony helped where he could, sending repulsor blasts to joints and trying to confuse the thing by flying around it and taking random shots. They weren’t doing so hot. Thor was wearing down and honestly Tony was, too. If he took a direct hit from the thing he’d be dead. Which was when he saw the construct aim at a group of fleeing civilians headed towards Central Park. His heart, weak as it was, felt like it stopped. 

Thor saw it, too and being closer to the thing, moved directly into the path of the blast. Tony’s heart likely did stop. The construct would kill his friend and they both knew it. Time slowed. The energy blast from the thing went straight for the Thunder God and Thor looked at his oncoming end with all the dignity of a true deity. 

And then it didn’t happen. It was deflected. A tall woman with a massive shield was rolling away as though the blast barely registered to her. And suddenly Thor was wearing a huge grin, arm extended and palm open and waiting. A hammer appeared in it and Tony knew they’d win. People had been hurt and killed but they’d win. A couple of other viking looking characters were joining the fight and Tony let vengeance fill himself as he locked onto the most vulnerable parts of the machine attacking HIS city and HIS home and HIS friends. He dove and spun in the air, distracting and landing strategic hits as Thor and his allies went for the thing’s joints and head. They were pushing back and doing a hell of a job at it but they had to end it soon. Thor, who had actually kept his comm in, called to Tony. 

“Tony! The back of the neck! We must strike it together!” 

“Roger that. Can you get up here on your own?” 

Thor grinned. “Sif, draw its attention! Tony, on your count.” 

Taking a deep breath Tony readied himself. “Okay big guy, on three. One.” Thor spun his hammer in a way that should have been comical but lifted him off the ground. “Two.” Damn was he fast. He was almost perfectly in aerial position with Tony. “Three!” Tony sent the strongest repulsor blast he could and Thor brought lightning down with his hammer. It would have been a truly awesome sight to watch the thing go down. Unfortunately, the energy blowback killed the suit and sent Tony dropping the equivalent of twenty stories in a titanium coffin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was light. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was pain but it was far away. Good drugs, then. Machines, a gown, but soft sheets with high thread counts. His own med bay then and not a hospital. That was nice. Darkness again. 

When he actually woke the light hurt worse than anything. “Jarvis, dim lights thirty percent,” he mumbled as he tried to sit up. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Friend Tony. You nearly died. Do not push yourself just yet.” 

“Thor, buddy, I’m okay. Really, the drugs here are great.” 

“Your healers tell us you should not be alive,” the god said gravely. 

“Trust me, if I had a dollar for everytime someone told me that, I’d double my net worth. What do the docs say?” 

He heard a loud sigh. “You have no internal damage. Your right arm is slightly fractured but the bone is healthy and expected to heal with no issues. Lady Jane and Lady Darcy have been most distraught. If you are well enough, they would like to see you.” 

“Yeah, of course. But first, what happened to that thing? We killed it right?” 

A soft smile from the god. “Yes, my friend. It was called the Destroyer and we defeated it. My friends Sif and the Warriors Three helped greatly. They are still here.” 

“You almost died, too you know,” the genius said with a fair amount of accusation in his voice.

“I...did. I could not allow innocents to be killed by such a thing. That action convinced my father to restore my powers.” 

Tony snorted and was surprised it didn’t hurt his ribs. “Tell your dad he’s an asshole for me.” 

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up. “What?” 

“He thought it was okay to kill a bunch of humans so you could pass some kind of test? I don’t know the body count but people died. It will take years to rebuild some of what that thing totaled. You might be gods but we’re not ants.” 

There was a long pause. “I will go get Lady Jane and Lady Darcy.” 

When the girls arrived they were both slightly teary but relieved. Jane called him an idiot, Darcy made grim jokes about where else she’d find this cushy lifestyle if he died, and they both hugged the hell out of him. 

Eventually Darcy left and he was alone with Jane. “I know that Thor’s father was wrong, just so you know.”

“Yeah, I figured. Can’t help who your boyfriend’s parents are though, huh?” 

Jane blushed and Tony felt like maybe things would be alright. “There is something though,” the scientist continued. “I saw you drop. I was watching from the tower window. That was a long way down in a metal casing. All you have is a fractured arm.” 

“Hey, I got blown up in Afghanistan and survived. I have a theme running here.” 

“Tony, I’m serious. I’m not that kind of doctor but I looked at your charts. No internal damage. No spinal damage. No concussion. The height and rate of the fall...we should be looking at crushed vertebrae, reconstructive surgeries. Not a sling for your arm.” 

“It was a lucky fall. I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

Jane bit her lip. “But you have something else you want to tell me?”

She relented, dropping to the chair beside his bed. 

“Thor told me about the different realms. How just like different cultures here, they intermingle just as much as they fight. The tests we did...your stamina is way better than it should be for someone who hasn’t trained for years. Thor says you take to combat better than most warriors he’s trained. And the reactor. I know….Tony I know you’re not sure how it works. I mean I understand electromagnets pretty damn well and I don’t know how it works. You built it out of intuition and survival. The suits you show off. They’re deliberate works of art. But the reactor is your secret because it’s a secret even to you.” 

And if that didn’t hit close to home. 

“Science doesn’t know how lots of things work, right down to molecules. It doesn’t mean it’s not science.” 

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying...maybe you’re not exactly what you think you are. And maybe I’m off base. But a bomb, escaping the Ten Rings, building things the world had never dreamed of, surviving again and again….Tony. What if you’re more than just human?” 

That got an honest to god laugh out of the genius. “Seriously? You see the grey in my hair? The lines around my eyes? I look good for forty-five but not god-like good. I’ve aged just like the rest my species. I get broken bones and hangovers. I’m human, Jane.” 

“Alright. Maybe I’m tired and it’s a bad theory, but I’m not kicking it to the curb just yet. I’ve seen too much of the unexpected in the past few months to discount anything off the bat.” 

Tony sighed and tried to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling the woman’s words had brought on. “Fine. But I have a very human birth certificate. Me and Obama have a club!”


	2. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony doesn't take kindly to SHIELD's bullshit.

Post Destroyer life moved on slowly, but it moved on. Jane dropped her suspicions, at least for the most part, Darcy went back to hanging out in the lab and Tony resumed working at all hours while Stark Industries tried to help the efforts of rebuilding a good chunk of midtown. Tony made sure a monument was built for those lost in the fight and he had a suspicion that Thor went there when he needed to think. 

The new suit needed backup measures in case he was thrown from great heights again. And the inventor took solace in the fact that he frequently scraped up his hands and arms making adjustments. He was a human, through and through. 

Dinners and movie nights and pissing off SHIELD continued and no one brought up things they didn’t understand about Tony. It was healing for all of them. It was great. Even Pepper was getting more used to being just friends, though it was from a distance and typically through text messages. 

So of course SHIELD had to ruin it. 

Weeks after the Destroyer incident, Fury paid a visit to Stark Tower. Coulson and a couple others in tow. Figuring it was easier to deal with them now than later, Tony gave a heads up to his guests and let told JARVIS to let the suits up. Jane, Thor, and Darcy were waiting in the penthouse, a united front for whatever might be coming. 

Fury had an odd assortment. Coulson and Hill were familiar but there was another man hanging behind him. He stood out like a sore thumb next to the SHIELD agents in their finely cut suits. Frankly in his light blue polo, khakis, loafers, and honest god red cardigan, he looked like a boy scout trying to impersonate his grandfather. After the brief and never pleasant pleasantries, Fury deigned to introduce the man he’d brought into Tony’s home. Some bland name to go with a handsome if bland appearance. Everyone was standing a bit awkwardly, minus Darcy who was making a show of slouching and popping her gum, ballet flats swinging over the side of her chair. 

Before Tony could make a crack about the lost Abercrombie model in their midst, Fury spoke. 

“We’ve brought with us a new agent. After the Destroyer incident, gods, another world, aliens-” 

“Creepy government agencies,” Tony happily chimed in. “Yeah, we know this has to be addressed. But we’re still rebuilding, in case you’d forgotten the fact that half of midtown is mostly rubble.” 

Fury visibly took a deep breath. “We are perfectly well aware of that and the efforts of Iron Man and Thor to help in rebuilding. But two...individuals aren’t nearly the kind of force we need. We’re assembling a team. The world’s best, here in one place, given unlimited resources. We need this country and this planet to know that they’re protected.” 

Tony crossed his arms. He hated when Fury made sense. But broken clocks were still right twice a day, he supposed. 

“We’re not only talking about rebuilding the city,” Hill added. “We need research, R&D, agents we trust. This is something only SHIELD can do.” 

“No. I am not making weapons for you people. I don’t do that anymore. I’ll talk to some scientists, Thor if he’s game. But we weren’t attacked by Asgard. We were...the bystanders to something a god did. No weapons.” In his head Tony ran complicated equations. Math helped calm his emotions. He and Jane had been talking about Einstein Rosen bridges. Stabilizing the waves in a kind of organized anarchy might- 

“Oh no,” Fury replied with a smug half-grin. “You’re a consultant. You won’t be on the active Avengers Team. We need your mind. What we don’t need is a borderline narcissist in a metal suit.” 

Oh, that was not fucking on. SHIELD wanted to use his resources and his genius give him no agency? That was why he’d killed the last people who tried to make him do this, and fuck Fury for going there and grinning about it. Thor got closer to Tony, cautiously approaching. Hill and Coulson looked nervous. 

“Friend Tony,” Thor tried softly. 

Tony whipped his head to see his friend and Thor’s expression turned to one of fear and then shock as his blue eyes widened. Something about seeing his friend, a god, show fear made the rage drop out of the inventor. Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath he turned back to Fury. Thankfully, before he could say anything, Jane jumped in. 

“Yeah, hello. World’s premiere astrophysicist right here. So I’m guessing since I already know our resident alien guest and the most about...everything you’d need to learn about to understand anything about Asgard, the Aesir, or how they travel, you’d want me. And if Tony isn’t on board and an active player in whatever...Power Rangers superhero club you’re doing, I’m not helping you either.” 

“Ms. Foster, there are provisions that give SHIELD the authority to-” Fury boomed. 

“To kidnap people?” Darcy nearly shouted as she jumped up from feigning boredom. “That’s what you’re gonna do? Force a bunch of people to make super weapons so if someone from another world comes along you can nuke first and ask questions later? You just show up and tell people what they’re gonna do or else, and then say you’re the good guys? I’ve watched you. The great thing about being a cute girl is that people don’t pay attention to me because they think I’m some kind of decoration. But I listen and I watch. You track extraordinary people and you...you groom them until they want to work for you. That’s what you did to your friend here right?” Darcy looked directly at the blonde guy who had yet to say a word. 

“You’re Steve Rogers. It’s SHIELD’s worst kept secret, by the way. And what did they do after they thawed you out? Let you go your way until something just ‘happened’ and you suddenly just had to fight for America again?” 

Tony found his mouth open and closed it. He should have known. He’d seen that face in so many pictures growing up. But pictures were different and this….Oh. This was who they wanted to be Tony’s new boss. 

Rogers looked flustered and Hill looked downward in a slight show of guilt. 

“That is classified information! We could take you into SHIELD custody right now!” Fury growled. 

“You would take a girl into custody because she has learned something of concern?” Thor frowned. “There seems no offense here worthy of removing anyone from this home. And if need be, I will remove you from this place, Director Fury.” 

Pride swelled in Tony’s chest. Thor engaged in a disagreement without a hammer being involved. And stood up for him! Maybe all those talks on getting what you want with words had helped. 

“Is that a threat?” Fury spat. 

“It’s more like etiquette,” Jane rushed out. 

Tony grinned. “You have your answer from us. Either we’re fully informed parts of the team, or we’re out.” 

Gritting his teeth, Fury turned on his heel to elevator with Hill and Coulson in tow. Rogers hung back for a minute, looking honest to god bashful. He looked Darcy in the eye. “Fury had no right to speak to a civilian like that. I apologize ma’am.” He nodded and was gone into the elevator. 

Tony sat down heavily on one of the couches. Darcy handed him a bottle of rye but not before taking a swig from it. 

“Your SHIELD has poor methods, but they aren’t wrong to want to learn everything they can to protect Midgard. You are under Asgard’s protection but this...event...may bring attention from the other realms, and not all would be your allies.” 

“Can Stark Industries do it?” Jane queried. “I mean you have more money than any university, and better facilities. 

“And two of the world’s best geniuses,” Darcy added. “And uh, we have a literal god and you have robot powers.” 

Tony frowned. “And we have you. How did you know about Rogers? I play around in SHIELD’s files from time to time and I didn’t know about him.”

Darcy popped her gum again. “I may not be a genius but I’m not dumb. And I get bored easily. So while you’re all doing super sciencey things, I started digging. Conspiracy theories and stuff. I was...kinda freaked about an alien being here. And before I took the internship with Jane, I was a computer science major. I was flunking out, but that was...anyway. There were rumors that government spooks were all over where Thor landed so fast they must have been expecting him. That part’s bullshit, but SHIELD has known that we’re not alone for a long time. They had a protocol. And that’s how I found out about Captain America. I couldn’t get into the files about research but what I found kept referencing Project Rebirth. The encryption on it was easy.” 

Tony felt his draw drop again. “You. Darcy Lewis. Hacked SHIELD without getting caught?” 

“I mean you have a pretty nice setup for doing it. I didn’t like, do all the-” 

“I would hug you if I hugged people. I am so proud of you. JARVIS, get Darcy anything she asks for! And you and I are gonna have a talk about exactly what you know, kid.” Grinning he stood and offered her a drink. “I wanna know where you’re at, because we’re gonna get you better.” 

Grinning, the dark haired girl downed her drink. “Do I get a training montage? I have always wanted one of those!” 

“Tony! You can’t be serious!” exclaimed Jane. “You can’t lead her down a life of crime!” 

“Crime? Nah. This is computer security. And Stark Industries needs the best.” 

Breaking up the argument Thor stood near Jane and asked the million dollar question. “Who is this Steve Rogers?” 

The glee fled out of Tony. Time to talk about one of his least favorite subjects, he supposed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Thor had been debriefed and things in the tower settled down, Tony found himself on his personal balcony, sipping scotch with Thor. 

“If we are to be a team that gathers information, I will need to go to Asgard,” Thor said solemnly. “Reparations must be made to Midgard and I must inform my father that it must be done quickly.” 

“Agreed,” Tony sipped his scotch slowly. “And the sooner Asgard shows peaceful intentions the less power SHIELD has to scare people and justify major weapon manufacturing.” 

“Aye. I will tell Jane and leave tomorrow. It should be gone a few days, a week at most.” 

The early autumn breeze flowed around them peacefully, making the hectic grid of traffic below less grating. 

Tony sighed. “You really love her, huh?” 

Thor looked over the railing. “I have been shown great hospitality and kindness because I am a prince. But Jane didn’t see those things. She was kind to me because she wanted to be. And then she was fierce, intelligent in ways that would intimidate Asgard scholars. But she is mortal. A few decades is not very much at all to an Aesir. And then I would be left for countless years without her.” 

“That’s rough, buddy. I mean I don’t get it but I do. I loved Pepper. But I’m different than her. I have to be something that scares her. And that part of me doesn’t scare me. I love it. So...we had to let go. But. If that’s not your situation, and the two of you really want all the weird, alien, scary parts of each other, do it. Try. This thing in my chest keeps me alive. I shouldn’t be. I should be dead so many times over but sometimes you just...make the impossible happen.” 

The blond quirked a concerned eyebrow at that. “Yes, that is something you do frequently. Your counsel is interesting. Perhaps wise. Earlier today, when Fury threatened you with making weapons, you looked at me. Are humans...do your eyes often turn colors? Some Aesir have eyes that mark abilities.” 

Tony was thrown. He’d just give heartfelt advice and Thor was asking about his eyes?

“No...Eyes can’t change color. People think they can but it’s just that wearing certain colors or lighting can-” 

“Friend.” Huh. Thor only said that word when he was serious. “Your eyes changed, for just a moment. They were an amber color I’m not familiar with. Jane has talked to me of- “

“Yeah, gonna stop you right there. I’m human. Blood tests, DNA markers, CTs, I’ve had ‘em all throughout my life. It was the lighting.” 

Nodding, Thor seemed to agree to drop the subject. “As you say. I must go. Lady Jane is briefing me on Earth’s politics so I may speak with my father with as much information as possible. Good night.” 

“Night, buddy. Good luck.” Tony waved and turned back to the balcony. Amber eyes? No, brown irises could easily look gold in certain settings. He needed more booze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the updated. I just haven't had time to write or been happy with a lot of what I do manage. But here is chapter 2! Loki will be introduced in the next chapter! Feedback welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally introduced Loki. Was having major brain block with this and finally worked a few things out. Next chapter, Tony and Loki actually meet.

The dreams had started in the cave. So of course Tony had dismissed them as stress induced. They weren’t quite nightmares but they weren’t good dreams either. However once back in New York they’d tapered off and his shrink had assured him it was a normal part of PTSD. And Hell, he preferred them to the nightmares of drowning and beatings. 

The digital clock read just after 3am. Making his way to his penthouse bar in his boxers and ratty black t-shirt that might have once displayed a Motorhead logo, he set out his scotch. And he set his Stark phone on the bar, wondering if it was too late to call Yinsen. Darcy might be up still but he couldn’t unload the heavy stuff on the kid. The dreams were usually similar. Standing in a huge hall of some kind of dark stone, no lights though he could see. He was mute in the dreams, sometimes gagged. Shadows that looked like human forms approached him, took him apart piece by piece without tools. There wasn’t any pain but it was terrifying all the same. They, three of them, always three, took his physical form apart, whispering in voices he couldn’t understand about what they saw. They pulled his eyes from their sockets, optic nerve carefully cradled. Pulled skin back to touch the bones of his legs. And his arc reactor was always left until last. It was always removed with his heart, still beating in foreign hands. The reactor hummed when they held it, glowed brighter, sometimes gold and blue or bronze with red mist emanating from it. Then it stopped and his body was his own again. 

Which left him at his bar, staring at his phone. Rhodey was on a mission. Pepper was his family but wouldn’t understand. But Yinsen...Yinsen understood things Tony could never hope to fathom. His quiet acceptance was sorely needed. Before he could make the call his own phone lit up. Yinsen’s personal number, Florida area code and everything. 

“Yinsen, what are you doing up at this hour?” Tony asked, trying to sound casual and not lost in the early hours of the morning. 

“I had a dream,” the older man responded. “I was back there.” He didn’t need to clarify where. “You were too, but different. You weren’t injured yet your chest still glowed. No one else was there except there were shadows around you. I don’t know how many but they weren’t a threat. They felt peaceful.” 

Tony nearly dropped his tumbler. It was normal, he told himself. They’d been subjected to the same tortures for months. Similar dreams meant nothing. Just two minds unfortunate enough to share similar scars.

“This um, this dream. What happened?” 

“The shadows left and you remained. You smiled at me, and pointed, and the mouth of the cave opened. There was light, and all the pain and hunger and thirst disappeared. You told me something interesting before I woke. You spoke in Arabic, actually. The words don’t directly translate to English. But you said ‘creation is a gift I have given myself. I am remade and unmade.’”

“That uh..sounds way more elegant than me.” 

“We’re both men of science, Tony. Though you think yourself as only a man of science, I think you can be more. I don’t think dreams are prophetic or that we mere mortals would even use such gifts from God wisely if they were. But I thought perhaps you could use a friendly ear. These nights, despite all the blessings in life, can be lonely.” 

“You got that right. I was actually thinking of calling you. No one...I have friends here now, believe it or not. But what we went through isn’t something most people can understand. I do feel different now, and the same. Some days it’s like being pulled apart.” 

“I understand, my friend. Being blessed doesn’t take away being haunted. Be well. You know you can always contact me.” 

“Yeah, thanks. G’night Yinsen.” 

Tony drank a lot of scotch that night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had little to no interest in hearing his oaf of a brother state his case regarding Midgard, yet here he was, seated to his mother’s left. Thor was going on about Midgard being more advanced than anyone had realized, how generous its people were and formidable some if its warriors could be. The God of Chaos had no care for how ‘advanced’ a colony of ants might be. But he did perk up when Thor mentioned reparations for the Destroyer’s damages. 

Odin practically sighed in disappointment. “My son, Midgardians are briefly lived creatures. And this damage, given their large population, seems insignificant, especially since you saved them from the Destroyer. Surely that’s enough. Your punishment is over. Rejoice in that and return to your place here, as Crown Prince.” 

Of course his brother’s punishment was a slap on the wrist. But the next words from his brother’s mouth surprised Loki. 

“Father. We caused them harm. Civilians, children, died. And for me to be tested? That is not an acceptable cost of my passing a test! Friends of mine nearly died! A shield brother I have come to love as the Warriors Three nearly met his end! And his people need him! Midgard knows they are not the only realm. They believe there is now need to prepare for defense or attack against us and they are not entirely without means to begin such preparations!” 

The trickster couldn’t believe his ears. His brother, of all beings, defending some backwater realm? Now this was worth showing up for. Something bigger was at play here. 

“Thor!” The Allfather bellowed. “Asgard has its own concerns! Midgard was nothing more than a desolate testing ground. Asgard faces true threats now. Or are you unfit as Prince of your people to address such matters?” 

Thor’s countenance showed that embarrassingly baffled look that Loki hated and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“What threats are these?” 

Odin sighed, clearly for dramatic effect, but Loki knew his father well enough to know there was something real behind it. 

“There have been whispers from distant realms of one from Beyond. A Titan gone mad, seeking to destroy all life on Yggdrasil.” 

Loki felt his heart stop. He was no fool. He knew the Titan in question could be only one person. Some rumors were pointless and petty but the Mad Titan...Loki knew. Knew all too well. When he was a child he’d had dreams of a charismatic Titan. One who spoke to him of power, showing him his true heritage, usurpring his father in title and greatness and subjugating his own brother. Telling him he had a more true form, more powerful than any Aesir. As a child and adolescent the dreams had been alluring. Loki had wanted nothing more than to have his talent recognized, valued, to be seen when his brother or father were in the room. But he was the Trickster. He came to realize that the words were too perfect, too in tune to his experiences and that he was being watched. He never spoke of it to anyone. Once the Titan realized that Loki wouldn’t take what was offered he turned to violence. Even in dreams, it was excruciating. And who would believe him? Certainly not his father or brother. Perhaps his mother but she wouldn’t see the truth, only a metaphor. He kept his face perfectly impassive even though his heart beat painfully. 

Thor’s eyes had widened. “Why was this not brought to my attention?! If this is true we must mobilize! We must alert the other realms!” 

“No, my son. Asgard is the strongest, and it is our duty to defeat this threat. We are the true protectors of Yggdrasil.” 

Loki wanted to vomit suddenly. Asgard could not defeat...that thing. That thing which had sacrificed it’s soul and replaced it with Death’s shadow. No weapon or army of Asgard could possibly hold hope. 

Thor bowed his head, though his brother noticed something insincere about it. Again, intriguing. “As you say, Allfather,” Thor spoke solemnly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki wasn’t in the habit of seeking his brother out for heartfelt conversations. Not since they were children at least. But this was new, so he would swallow his pride. He knocked on the door to Thor’s rooms and wasn’t surprised when the God of Thunder opened his door happily and tried to hug his brother, which Loki dodged with easy practice. 

“Brother, what brings you here so late?” Thor questioned, less booming than usual. 

“A matter best discussed in privacy. May I come in?” 

“Of course!” 

Thor’s rooms were the same as always. Draped in reds and golds so gaudy they could have been false brass. Less than a dozen books, weapons of all sorts littering random surfaces. Loki saw no reason to beat around the bush. 

“Brother, your words about Midgard. Are they true?”

Thor immediately looked concerned. 

“Aye. I wish for reparations from Asgard. Midgardians are not the poorly evolved species we had thought. Their culture and technology surpass our own in some ways.” That was what Loki had been worried about. 

“And their weapons?” 

“Formidable, if driven only by a select few minds. My Midgardian shield brother, Tony Stark, is regarded as the finest weapon smith in his realm. As well as genius inventor for other forms of technology. And my friend, Lady Jane Foster, has studied the stars thoroughly enough to understand that Midgard is not alone in the Great Tree.” 

Loki allowed himself a brief moment of vulnerability in front of his older brother. “This is extremely troubling, Thor.” 

“For what reason?” 

“What father said is true, though he states the plain truth only rarely. There is a Titan seeking destruction of nearly all Yggdrasil. My sources in other realms have confirmed this.” The lie came so easily. “But Midgard...Father would not have sent you there simply because it is a place desolate enough to find atonement. There must be something there, something important to this coming conflict.”  
“You truly think father would do that? Send me so near a clue only to pull me back?”  
“He let the Destroyer kill Midgardians, did he not? Our father is shrewd. Wise, but shrewd, and we would do well to not forget it.” 

“I..cannot disagree, brother. But what on Midgard could be of use to such a monster?” 

“We will not find out here. Loathe as I am to say it, we must go to Midgard.” 

“But why-” 

“Because father is not wrong and for once, neither are you. Which means great danger is near. I am familiar with this Titan. I will not elaborate on it, but he exists, and he will destroy us all. And he will start with Midgard.” 

“But why Midgard? Surely-” 

“You said it yourself. Midgard is not what we have been led to believe. More than that...I have spent considerable years studying powerful objects. Objects that I am certain could be the only things to draw the Titan to this part of the galaxy. And I believe, though I am loathe to admit it, that at least one of these objects is on Midgard. I do not believe it was an accident that father sent you there. Your presence was bound to draw attention. And if this Titan is drawn to Midgard-” 

“He may give Asgard more time,” Thor finished somberly.

“Exactly. But no amount of time is enough. We must go, now, and ensure that this creature cannot get what he craves.” 

“Loki, how is it that you have come to know so much about this matter?” Thor asked, concern in his eyes.

“It’s a long story and not one I’m inclined to share. If we leave now I can hide the both of us from Heimdall’s gaze. But it must be soon. Thor, if this creature gets what he is after, all the realms are doomed. Midgard will only be the first.” 

The god of thunder took a deep breath. “Very well. I trust you in this, my brother. How soon do we leave?”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he was pleasantly surprised that Thor listened to him and trusted him so immediately and implicitly, even above their father who would surely condemn this venture. It meant more than any familial interaction had to him in quite some time. Of course that sentiment would remain deeply buried. In a sealed-off well, under a ton of uru, in a dark forest, but still. 

So it was that Loki found himself for the first time ever taking a passage through his secret maps of the universe and towards Midgard with another person; his brother. Once they reached Midgard it was late, and Thor said it would be best to wait until daylight to announce their presence. Not knowing or caring to know of any Midgardian customs, Loki simply agreed, exhausted from carrying another being through the unknown passages of the World Tree. They agreed to make camp as they used to on hunting expeditions, sleeping in the foreign-smelling grass outside the city and waiting until the morning when Loki’s magic would be strong enough to teleport to the home of this ‘Tony Stark’ of whom Thor spoke so generously. (He absolutely refused to be carried like some damsel with Thor’s ridiculous hammer.)

“Truly! He reminds me of you, brother.” Thor said for the third time around their small fire. “He is exceedingly intelligent but he also values that quality in others where society would pass it over. Like in the Lady Jane. Her wit and insight are beyond measure and he sees her as an equal!” 

Loki yawned, bored already but still content with current circumstances. “Tell me, brother. Which mortal is it that has caught your fancy? The Lady Jane or the Warrior Stark?” 

Thor flushed a deep crimson. Hmm. Now that was interesting. Thor had never gone weak in the knees for anyone. 

“I-brother that is not-it would not be proper for me to-and of course not with a man!” 

Ah yes, the ever-present Asgardian mores. Loki had never had a use for them but his need for discretion was still very much present, even as second Prince. Still, he sighed loudly. 

“How can you possibly feel something for a creature whose lifespan will last less than a hundredth of yours?” The blonde’s eyes narrowed in fury and Loki quickly added onto his statement. “And you are the Crown Prince. Entertaining...feelings for this woman will only cause you hurt when you must marry.”

It was amazing, truly, how Thor had spent so much time in court yet could not mask his emotions. His face went from indignant fury to acute sorrow so quickly it was as though they’d been raised on different Realms. 

“There are ways-” the Thunderer protested weakly. 

“Yes, and there are ways in which we could wake up and I would be a perfect Asgardian Prince and you would be a distrusted mage, but that isn’t likely to happen either. We should rest now if we’re to meet these friends of yours tomorrow.” 

A solemn “Aye.” From his brother was the last word spoken that night. Loki almost felt bad for his brother but honestly, a mortal? Centuries of traveling the realms and of never even having a dalliance with anyone and the Crown Prince of Asgard was pining over a mortal? He should know better. Loki himself adored bad decisions, but only when they were made with calculation or the consequences would be easy to avoid. His idiot of a brother seemed to have no sense of self-preservation outside the battlefield. A mortal. Honestly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had no idea what gods considered to be ‘some time’ to sort their important affairs, but he’d figured on it taking more than eight days, all in all. Though he was a bit relieved. Even though not having a deity around meant less checking in from SHIELD, Jane was...moping. He’d never accuse her of it, of course. Pepper had taught him the value of not stating the obvious to smart women about their own emotions. But Tony Stark didn’t do pity and here he was...trying to cheer up a not-sad Jane and a less-sarcastic-and-fun Darcy. They’d been watching some sci-fi thing with pretty humans and pretty aliens when JARVIS announced that Thor had landed on the roof with a guest. 

He so wanted to make a joke about how fast Jane leapt off the couch but valued his labs and physical person too much. Honestly, when the woman was angry, she was scary. Just listening to her recount instances of sexism during her career and things she may or may not have done in retaliation were a bit terrifying. 

Minutes later when they were all on the roof, he’d forgotten all about asking JARVIS to keep the footage of Jane’s couch parkour because the Ren Faire was apparently expanding. Thor had indeed arrived with a guest. And while the other guy (thankfully) didn’t wear a cape, he was nine kinds of odd looking in all the green leather. Though it could be worse. There probably weren’t many people who could make green leather look good, but tall, dark, and cheek-bones-that-had-to-require-polishing over there kinda could. 

“Lady Jane! Lady Darcy!” Both women received hugs that looked painful. Tony put his hand up preemptively but Thor didn’t recognize the gesture. Or didn’t care. Tony couldn’t breathe and was sure his face was an unattractive purple when the god let go. 

“This is my brother, Loki! Second Prince of Asgard, God of Chaos and Mischief, and Son of Odin!” Thor beamed, gesturing to the taller and slimmer person now standing slightly behind him. Loki looked bored, though the kind of bored that was assessing. Tony knew it well, from appearing bored at galas and board meetings while until people gave him useful information. And huh, they did not look alike. But that wasn’t particularly uncommon, he supposed. Also. Hey. Green eyes. Dark hair and a crooked nose that should have looked a bit silly but...no, just hot. Ugh. Was this how Jane felt looking at Thor all the time? Maybe he should give her more of a break. 

While Jane rushed into a second Thor hug Tony took the opportunity to size the new-comer up. Beyond the long legs and green eyes and the neck that was- 

“A pleasure, Son of Stark,” the other god said with no hint of any enjoyment at all. “My brother has spoken at great length about you.” 

That voice, Christ. Tony only nearly avoided physically shaking his head like a cartoon character with stars in their eyes. 

“Right, uhm, nothing too incriminating I hope. And just Tony is fine. We’re not as huge on formalities or...the patriarchy thing. I don’t think. Jane would know better. Anyway, let’s get you both inside. I’m guessing nothing simple warrants an unprecedented field trip to our little planet by two Asgardian gods at once.” 

“Quite.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki hadn’t been completely sure what to expect from a mortal warrior/pseudo royal figure but it had been more tame than one Tony Stark. 

The man had no regard for formalities, called Asgard’s Crown Prince by ludicrous nicknames, and exuded a kind of barely-controlled manic energy. 

They’d all been sat down in what Thor had pointed out was Common Room and provided with beverages by Stark himself and not a servant. “Finest scotch in New York,” the man had winked before pouring for himself last. Loki wasn’t sure what scotch was but the burn was rich and smooth. Certainly much nicer than the crude ales that Asgard favored. He made a mental note to bring a bottle back for his mother. 

“So,” the rather short-for-a-Warrior began, taking a seat near the Lady Darcy “what happened in Skyland, big guy?”

“Unfortunately the Allfather does not see fit to make reparations to Midgard at this time,” Thor answered with a dejected tone. “He did however say that there is a threat which will soon face Asgard. It was Loki who brought it to my attention that my father may have had an ulterior motive in sending me to Midgard as punishment.”

“And what might that be?” Stark asked, brown eyes fixating on Loki. Loki was taken aback for a moment, though he didn’t let any such thing show. No one looked at him like that when Thor was in the room. Even if he had important information or insight to give, people barely paid attention. Now this mortal was looking at him with full interest. And that gaze was seeking. Nothing about Stark seemed to stay still and Loki imagined he could see the mortal man thinking. 

“I don’t know how Midgardians would even perceive it. I am not sure if Odin himself fully perceives what monster is coming for us. Suffice it to say that he is not a person but a void. He courts Death in the most sincere and brutal sense.” 

“So my planet was what? A distraction to buy your world time? That’s the ulterior motive?”

Loki’s eyebrows did shoot up in surprise then. “I see my brother did not overstate your intelligence.” 

“Flattery will usually get you everywhere with me, but not now. If high and mighty King of the Gods Alldaddy is worried enough that he threw us in front of whatever’s coming, it’s serious, right?” 

“Not as serious yet as it could be. There is a Titan that even Odin knows to fear, though he has not been near our branch of Yggdrasil yet. This TItan seeks objects of power...five of them to be precise. Precious stones that are not always what they appear. He may have more than one of them already, but at least one is likely to reside on Midgard. Should he acquire all of them, he will control the all life. Moreover, he is likely to end most of it.” 

“Three for the elves and seven for the dwarves…” the mortal muttered before tossing back his drink in one go and refilling. 

Loki frowned in confusion. “No, I don’t believe the dwarves have any of the stones. And there are only five.” 

Darcy snorted and Jane shushed her. Though she posed questions as she did so. “How would this Titan know where to find the stones? If he can track them then we should figure out a way to do the same. Also if he’s so far off from...our area of the known universe, how would he travel such a distance and how long do you think it would take him to do so? Clearly you made it here pretty fast but we don’t know in exact terms of distance and time where Earth is positioned relative to Asgard. But that might be a place to start...” The woman was already opening a device and inputting information as she asked her questions. 

Twice in the same hour, Loki found himself surprised. Women on Asgard would never ask questions about strategy in the presence of men. Even Frigga relied on her network of servants to put her ideas forward when Odin was being stubborn. The Lady Jane seemed to think nothing of it and neither did Stark, in whose home they were sitting. Looking up, Thor had an unbearably fond expression on his face as he gazed at the tiny woman. Hm, perhaps it made some sense that Thor was so taken with a woman so different from most of Asgard’s own, but still…

“Actually, what’s your plan here, Mischief?” Loki looked up, apparently being addressed. He bristled. 

“I am Prince Loki.” 

“Your Highness, fine. Seems like you know more about this than the rest of us. So what’s your plan in coming here? Find the shiny and take off? Because it sounds like the Big Bad is headed our way and high command in fairy land wants it that way for now. My question is do you have any interest in helping us or do you see us all as an expendable chew toy, too?” 

The nerve! “I have risked the Allfather’s anger in coming here without his knowledge and hiding both myself and Thor from Heimdall! I will not be spoken to like a commoner by a mortal!” Standing, Loki made use of all his height. The mortal stood too, coming uncomfortably close and not backing down despite knowing that he could easily be torn apart. 

“And it’s appreciated. But this is my home. Innocent people in my city have already died because your dad thought that was an appropriate way to test his son. And you said yourself that Asgard is on his list. So you must have a stone somewhere or he really hates you. Either way, no one buys time with an entire planet if they think they can win the fight against the thing that’s going to destroy it. So yeah, I don’t care about formalities. I care about stopping this threat for good.” 

Loki was aware of the two women with their glowing devices and of his brother’s interested stare, but his primary focus was on the short mortal in front of him who apparently thought he was in any kind of position to fight against a threat that the Allfather was already making plans to hide from. The brown-amber gaze met his levelly and for one of the few times in his life, Loki wasn’t sure what he was about to say. Thankfully he was saved from saying anything. 

“Uh guys? Not that this weird pissing contest of people who should be allies isn’t entertaining, ‘cause it is, but I found something.” 

Both men turned at once to the darker-haired young woman who was angling her device outward. 

“So I always wondered why Thor landed in New Mexico. Don’t get me wrong, the desert could be place to send people for punishment I guess. But Thor can’t find China on a map, no offense dude. So it likely was random. But then if he got randomly sent here, could there have been an outside reason for New Mexico specifically? Short answer: probably.”

Stark took the device from the girl and glanced over it. 

“Holy shit...okay. Okay. But how can you be sure this is linked?” 

“Jane and I talked about this a few times. I mean celestial bodies move in certain ways for reasons. The bifrost probably isn’t totally different. I mean that’s Jane’s end of it. I just did the hacking thing. SHIELD is definitely doing some testing with something out in the desert that has some freaky energy signatures.” 

Jane darted up to look at the screen with Tony. 

“This...would explain why so much of my research was confiscated by those goons. But the energy signatures could be anything. We don’t have a baseline for comparison. Except…” Her gaze met Stark’s and the two seemed wordlessly communicate a thought. 

“Aw, Jane. I’m touched that you wanna borrow my heart but I think Thor might object,” the mortal grinned. 

Jane rolled her eyes. “It wouldn’t be an exact match of course, but it might tell us something.”

“Friend Tony, what does Lady Jane mean?” Thor enquired from his spot on the couch. 

“She means that she wants to get readings off my arc reactor to see if developing tech to trace its energy might help us find whatever SHIELD is hiding in New Mexico. 

“The device in your chest? Why would that bear any resemblance to the stones we seek?”

“It might not. But Jane has a theory and I’m willing to let her test it.”

“Excellent! Loki, would you be able to identify one of these stones by a magical signature?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m fairly certain I could sense one of the five most powerful objects in existence, yes.” 

“Then you and Lady Jane can both aid in these tests!” 

“Oh good.” Lok sighed and relaxed his posture. He needed to stop the Mad Titan before he got anywhere near Asgard. And if this lot was his best chance at present, he’d have to make do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The space used to conduct the testing, Jane’s laboratory, was indeed impressive if not a bit primitive. The three of them had made their way down to it while Darcy insisted she and Thor could get dinner together. Tony couldn’t protest as the kid could definitely cook and it was a not so secret project of hers to teach Thor so he could impress Jane. 

Loki made sure to only act mildly interested. The odds that upon his first day in Midgard a few humans could put together anything meaningful about an Infinity Stone was doubtful, though might be amusing. 

Jane was fiddling with equipment while Stark was for some reason, unbuttoning his shirt. “J, gonna need a full reading on the arc reactor. Not just the normal not-poisoning me stuff. Anything Doc here says might be useful, look for it.” 

Before Loki could ask who the question was supposed to be directed at, a voice replied “Of course, Sir. And what about Mr. Odinson?” 

“TBD. Passive reading is okay for now, no funny stuff directed at me though. Got it, your Majesty? No spells on my person.” 

“I would not insult a host by casting magic upon them unless they gave me reason to,” the mage replied coldly. “What am I mean to be assessing anyway?” 

Stark pulled his under shirt off and Loki’s indifferent demeanour instantly dropped. 

“Yeah, this,” Stark unnecessarily tapped the glowing piece in his chest. “I’m going to very carefully extract it, then you’re both going to take readings on it. Without touching it. And I’m staying here the whole time. Trust issues. Plus I want to know what you find. Then I’m going to put it back in and we’ll consult Darcy before setting up an encryption system to archive whatever we find.” The mortal looked nervous. Only enough for a skilled liar to tell but still. 

His fingers went to his chest, which had no shortage of scar tissue, and gingerly removed the device. What was beneath it was horrific. Loki was no healer but he understood anatomy very well. The amount of bone and tissue missing to make room for such a thing, and the casing that held it...the man was almost literally bearing his heart to the world by removing it. He placed the device in a tray which Jane had set up and watched as the small woman went about tweaking equipment and making recordings. Loki was too stunned at the moment for words. The blue glow was hypnotic but that this man walked about with such a thing…

“It keeps me alive,” Stark answered Loki’s unasked question. “Suffice it to say I had a pretty shitty experience a few years ago with some not-nice people trying to blow me up. I eventually made this to keep everything in my body where it should be. Or at least where I need it to be. Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” He grinned in a way that was both friendly and deadly serious. Loki was impressed. He’d so far been the only person to pull that particular expression off. 

 

“You could try,” Loki grinned back. “But of course as a guest and potential ally, I would not.” 

“And Thor knows where you sleep,” Jane added distractedly, gaze on her read outs. “These will take awhile to compile. So...do your thing if you think it’ll help.” 

Loki looked at the device...an arc reactor Stark had called it. It didn’t give off any immediate sensations of magic but then not all magical devices did. He reached out with his magical awareness and was surprised to find a tug in response from the small device. Midgard had only the barest trace of magic he wasn’t expecting to find more. Yet sending his seidr out farther he was shocked at how..alive it was with magic. And not the magic of an amateur or one in training, but old, deep magic. Something on par with his. But that was impossible…

“Finding anything there, your royalness?” Stark drawled casually from the table. However when he met Loki’s eyes he became more serious and sat up straight. 

“Thor did not tell me you are a mage.” 

“Yeah, I’m not one. I’m a scientist and inventor. Genius, philanthropist, playboy, etc as well.” 

“Stark, I am being very serious. I am the most powerful mage on Asgard and this..reactor has magic at its core.” 

“No, it has science. Maybe science I don’t understand fully but-”

“It’s magic. My brother told me of your predisposition to see magic as an extension of science and in some cases that may hold. But not this. This is power that experienced mages only rarely become skilled enough to taste, let alone create.” 

“But I couldn’t have! I almost died several times making that thing! I’ll die if I go more than a few hours without it. I’ve never so much as meditated on a chakra in my life. I’m not a wizard, Hagrid. Or a mage.” 

Loki stared hard at the inventor. Even a magically gifted mortal couldn’t have made what Tony Stark walked around with in his chest. This was truly a puzzle. 

“But he’s something.” Jane interject. “Right? I’ve had my suspicions and so has Thor. Could he be...I don’t know, part Asgardian or Vanir or other...realm parts?”

“Right here!” The inventor huffed, taking his reactor back and carefully placing it in his chest. He pulled the previously discarded shirt back over his head and Loki was a bit mortified to find himself missing the view for more than just curiosity. “If something either of you found is useful in getting that stone or in the Earth not being destroyed, let me know. Otherwise, please keep all musings about me out of it. Dinner should be soon. I need to get some things done first. J can show you to your rooms, Majesty.” And the Man of Iron was exiting the lab, leaving a very awkward pair in his wake. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony huffed in the shower. He always liked thinking in the shower. His reactor wasn’t magic. His parents were both mortal, both dead. He wasn’t part anything except human. Some alien prince didn’t get to beam down into his home and just...say shit like that. He had bigger concerns anyway. Like a death-courting Titan heading their way. He exhaled and cleared his mind. Right, priorities.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was surprisingly civil. Thor was very proud at having helped make enough food to feed three humans and two space Vikings and practically beamed when Jane complimented him. Apparently Loki was impressed by JARVIS, once Jane had explained him, and having a space viking impressed by him was something Tony could get used to. 

Then Darcy asked, “So what makes you gods? I mean, what makes you different than any other kind of immortal citizen of Asgard?” 

“Lineage, for one.” Thor replied. “Though also...I do not know if your language has the words for it. Gods are born with their abilities. I caused thunderstorms as a babe and Loki’s gift for magic and chaos also manifested early. It is something the Norns gift us.” 

“Norns?” 

“Aye. The Fates Three. They weave the story of what has been, is, and what will be. Though beings may have free will, the Norns direct the flow of all things. It is not thought that they deign to meddle in the lives of many, mortals or otherwise.” 

“But Thunder existed before you, right?” Darcy continued. 

“But of course.” 

“So when you die, there will still be Thunder. It’s just something you...have a gene for?” 

“More of an innate magical affinity you might say, than what Lady Jane has informed me of regarding genetics.” 

“Huh. So Earth has all kinds of stories about what might happen after death. But what about for gods? What happens to that...innate affinity?”

“You pose many questions that scholars of my home have long looked to answer,” Thor smiled. 

“Magic is an essence that, despite our host’s qualms with, is quantifiable in some ways,” Loki said, causing Tony’s calm to think about making an exit. “What happens to souls is only truly known to Death and the Queen of Helheim. But what constitutes godhood cannot be as easily made or eradicated. Many mages have sought to capture it for themselves but none have ever succeeded. Touching a soul is difficult enough. Touching the thing that makes a god isn’t possible. Gods may die, yes, but that part is given back to the Norns, to do with as they see fit. Or that seems to be the best educated guess.” 

“So godhood is a reflection of an aspect of reality that already exists…”Jane mused. 

“See! Lady Jane would give any Asgardian scholar a run for their title!” Thor boomed. 

“Inside voice, Pikachu.” Tony admonished. “We’re not in your feasting hall. You’ve mentioned death twice now like it’s a person. Wanna clarify on that?” 

Loki’s green eyes met his own across the table. “She is, in a sense. Thor and I are gods. But she is one of the Endless. She has existed since the first living thing. As Lady Jane put so very well, the Endless are also reflections of things made manifest. But far older and more powerful than all save the Norns. Destiny is the oldest and has been there since existence began. Their brother Dream is an acquaintance of mine. The twins Desire and Despair have been known to frequent Midgard more often than their siblings, I believe. But they are all omniscient to a large degree.” 

“I suddenly feel like I need to be very high,” Darcy muttered. 

“Booze and weed only under my roof, young lady,” Tony grinned. 

“You’re not my real dad!” Darcy scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out.

And then everyone was laughing and Tony felt like maybe he could still salvage his little group of misfits.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in his guest quarters, Loki had a very hard time quieting his mind about what Midgardians, one in particular, might be capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! It only took...months. Gotta get better about that. My weekends haven't really been my own for awhile now and work is hectic which has been good but also exhausting. And Pride is coming up and I'm trying to get more involved in community events but damn. Being a human is a lot. Hopefully next chapter will only take a couple weeks and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
